


Open Eyes 2

by Ambereyes90



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: The continuation of 'Open Eyes'. Continues through meeting each family and a little breaking the news to the friends. Kiba/Hinata





	Open Eyes 2

Kiba walked closer to the Hyuuga compound to pick Hinata up for their date. He was feeling more nervous than he had ever felt before and he couldn't stop his heart from banging against his chest. The closer he got the harder it beat. He stopped just outside the compound and took a deep breath, he was actually taking Hinata Hyuuga the girl he had secretly had feelings for, out on a date. He took another breath and pulled himself together before turning back to the compound and starting in. Only a few steps in he found Hinata walking up to him. She was dressed up in a beautiful purple dress with her face looking much redder than usual. He stopped and he had to remember how to breathe as he looked at her, before her pale eyes met his dark ones.

"Kiba." She said as he took another couple steps closer to her.

"You… you ready?" He asked and watched her give a nod before the two walked out of the compound towards a little restaurant, unknowingly being watched from the house in the back by a proud and protective father.

The night went one as the two talked and slowly loosened up. The nerves didn't seem to bother them as much as they laughed and joked about their work and their friends. After they were done their dinner, they took their time walking back to the Hyuuga compound, talking softly about how they had gotten to where they were now. Hinata smiled at him softly as she slowly moved closer and wrapped her arm around his as he spoke.

"It just doesn't seem real." He said as he paused to look down at her, shocked at her wrapping her arm around his own as they walked. "Do you really think that what you felt for Naruto was some little crush? I mean you've carried it for years and all of a sudden…"

"I'm positive." She said as they stopped just outside the compound. "I do have feelings for Naruto and I guess they're more than I feel for the others but there's something that I've realized since we went through the war and saw so many die, including Neji." She paused a minute as he looked over her, waiting for her to continue. Slowly she brought her eyes up to meet his. "There's something that has always had me looking for you for help and glad to be on your team. I can't explain it but something has always made me turn to look at you. Since the fighting I've really been able to see how much you care and… I don't know." She shook her head as her face went bright red making Kiba chuckle.

"I know what you mean." He smirked as she looked a bit shy. "I… I better get heading home. My mom is crazy when I'm home late." Hinata gave a nod looking back to the compound sadly before Kiba stepped forward, cupped her chin to make her look up at him before leaning in and kissing her. Hinata froze before she began to kiss back and she could feel her heart beat faster as if it were going to take off as she rested her hands on his chest and he wrapped his own around her waist.

They pulled back and looked at each other. Kiba gave a chuckle and grinned as Hinata looked up shyly with a bright face and a little smile. Neither moved, just standing there holding each other a few minutes longer before they had to separate. "I… I really had a great time." She said before she glanced away. "I honestly would like it to last longer." Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked at her before smiling.

"Well even though it has to end for the day we can always do it again." He offered

Hinata looked up at him and smiled happily. "I'd like that."

"Well then we'll have another tomorrow if you really want." Hinata nodded making him smile brighter before letting her go. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow and we can have another date." Hinata nodded and watched as he ran off towards his house before she turned and started towards her own thinking about how happy she was feeling at her changed relationship with Kiba.

It had been three weeks since their first date, and they had had one every night since. Hinata smiled as she walked through her house towards her room late one night. "You look happy." She heard making her jump and look over to find her father walking in from outside. "I've noticed you've been spending quite a lot of time with that Inuzuka boy. Are you… seeing each other?" He asked, unsure of how to speak with his daughter about this subject. Their relationship had been mended of sorts with the help of Neji but it still seemed strained at times and Hinata continued to keep a slight distance between them.

"Y-yes." She nodded and waited for what his reaction.

"Are you truly happy with the boy?" He asked and watched as she looked at him and gave a nod. "What about Naruto?" He asked and watched as she shifted nervously.

"I feel more for Kiba, Naruto was a crush, something I could never have but something I never truly wanted. Kiba makes me happy, that is what I want for myself." She explained and saw a small smile form on her father's lips before he nodded.

"Just do not stay out too late and be careful." He told her before he turned to go to bed leaving his stunned daughter alone. Slowly Hinata turned and started for her room as she thought of her father's words. She knew he always thought she was weak but as Neji helped to train her and close the rift that had opened between father and daughter, she had seen him smile at her and speak kindly towards her and even had helped her train several times without becoming angry with her.

With a sigh as her confusion sent her mind in circles she readied herself and went to bed for the night

Two months had passed since Hinata and her father spoke. She had caught him watching her leave and meet Kiba at the gates several times. She was talking with a woman and her four-year-old daughter when she spotted Kiba walking from her house nodding as he walked beside Hisashi. Hinata furrowed her brow before saying goodbye to the woman and the girl and walking over. She caught Kiba's eye, as he looked at her a little nervous.

"It was good to meet you, Kiba." Hisashi said before he saw Hinata walking closer. "I will see you again." He said turning. "Hinata." He nodded before going back into the house.

"What's wrong?" Hinata wondered as she looked from the door to Kiba as he shook his head.

"Nothing, your dad saw me at the gate and said he wanted to talk to me." Kiba shrugged as he looked away remembering everything the two had spoken about.

"I gather you are here to take my daughter on another date." Hisashi said once they were in the house. "I've noticed you've been around quite often."

"Yes sir." Kiba said as his training as a head of the Inuzuka clan took hold.

"My daughter seems quite taken with you. She has been happier than I've seen her in many years." Kiba just looked at him not saying anything. "I watched you fight in the war, I saw your teamwork, and how you took care of my daughter as you fought. I believe you are a good man and I would hope you continue to care for my daughter outside of fighting."

"Yes sir. Hinata's not just my teammate, I really care for her." Kiba explained and watched as the older man sized him up with his pale eyes before giving a nod and leading the young man back towards the door.

"Good. Take care of her or you will know the wrath of the Hyuuga clan." Kiba could only nod as they stopped outside.

"Talk to you about what?" Hinata asked but Kiba just grinned and shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about. Come on." He told her taking her hand and pulling her with him out of the Hyuuga compound and towards the wooded park with Hisashi smiling in the house as he sipped his tea and eavesdropped. He knew he had been a horrible father as Hinata had grown up but as things mended, he was determined to make sure that no one would hurt the gentle girl, even himself again.

"Kiba!" Hinata said as she looked around at the little clearing filled with flowers.

"Akamaru found it earlier when we were training." Kiba said before they heard a deep bark making them look over and see his head pop up from the middle. "He wanted to make sure you saw them so he kept guard while I got you." Kiba smirked as he watched Hinata look around happily. Akamaru made his way over to be pet and hugged by Hinata.

"Thank you. This place is beautiful." Kiba smirked as Akamaru barked. Kiba picked one and gently placed it in her hair before they went to the side to sit under a cherry blossom tree to relax

Akamaru jumped to his feet looking off to the side as a group of bandits made their way through the clearing. Kiba and Hinata pulled themselves to their feet, ready to battle. As the handful of men made their way closer Akamaru turned and started growling behind them. Hinata and Kiba turned back to back, as they were surrounded.

"They're bandits from Rain country." Hinata said. "They're probably here on a job to get some information for someone." Kiba nodded.

"Well it looks like you're smart girly." One said as he moved in front of the others. "Looks like we can't let you live after all." Suddenly he lunged only to be blocked by Kiba.

"Like hell you'll do anything to her." He glared at the man.

The man smirked as he pushed off Kiba. "We'll just have to put you mutts down and maybe we'll do you a favor and keep her around. The boys do get pretty lonely." Kiba snarled as he lunged at the man making the others jump into action, most helping their boss as only a couple went for Hinata. With the help of Akamaru, the two were able to defeat all of them with little injury before turning to the larger group and helping Kiba.

"Akamaru! Hinata!" Kiba called before the three were back together fighting with flawless teamwork. Hinata was caught off guard and was tackled by the boss, as Kiba and Akamaru were swallowed by the others. Kiba felt his mind go blank as he heard Hinata cry out. His body moved on its own and before he knew it, Akamaru had ripped through the men and he had a kunai to the boss' neck. "Get off of her." He demanded and the boss froze before slowly moving away from Hinata as Akamaru came around between the two.

"Hey, we were only here on a job and we can't have anyone knowing about us." The boss tried to explain but Kiba wasn't listening.

"Kiba." He heard making him look up at Hinata as she moved closer with Akamaru beside her. "We have to take him to Lady Tsunade."

"What?! You're better off killing me! I'm not talking!" The boss screamed before he turned to run only to be tackled hard and knocked out but Akamaru. Kiba let out a breath and looked back at Hinata.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

Hinata gave a nod. "I'm fine. We have to get him to the Hokage." Kiba nodded before he reached out and hoisted the man up and started for the Hokage tower.

"They attacked you to keep them being here secret?" Tsunade asked and watched the two nod. "What were you doing out there in the first place?" The two looked at each other and blushed. Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "It doesn't matter. It's just a good thing you were there. If we get anything I may have a mission for you. Until then you're dismissed." The two bowed and left.

Kiba saw Hinata shift as she walked and wince. "Let's head back to my house. We have some stuff there that can help with the pain and heal some of the scratches." He offered. Hinata nodded and the three started towards the Inuzuka compound.

As they walked into the house, Kiba had Hinata sit at the table before he went to grab what he needed. As he walked back in he found his sister leaning against the doorway with a smirk. "You're growing up so fast. Bringing girls home." She teased making Hinata shrink in the seat and Kiba blush slightly as he pushed passed her.

"Shut up, Hana." He growled.

"Don't play with me." She warned. "Or do I have to tell Mom that you brought your little girlfriend home?" Kiba's head snapped to her.

"Girlfriend eh?" They heard making them look over to see Tsume in the other doorway with a smirk at the horrified look on her son's face. "Kiba go take care of the dogs." she ordered making him look at Hinata and back at her before she gave a hard look making him sigh and follow her order. Hinata looked at him worried as he left with a glance over his shoulder. Tsume took his seat.

"It makes sense now." Hana smiled as she took another seat at the table. "The sneaking off and staying out late."

Tsume watched as Hinata shrank more in her seat. "Hana, help your brother." Hana looked at her a minute before going out to help Kiba. "You don't need to be shy. I know you're Hinata Hyuuga, one of my son's teammates. I also know how fierce you can be." Hinata looked up at her and saw the small smile on the older woman's face as she worked to clean and bandage a rather deep scratch on Hinata's arm. "I know my son really cares for you, hell he probably even loves you."

"R-really?" Hinata asked softly.

"He's always been ginning and playful but recently I've seen something in him I never saw. He walks around like he's really happy, he's always smiling. You seem like a good woman for my son, I know you treat him well. I'm glad you've both finally opened your eyes to what many have seen for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Many, including Hana and myself have watched you two work together on the same team and how you've grown. You two have always pulled towards each other, something that love can only do. Just make sure to keep him out of too much trouble." Tsume smirked as she heard the door slam and the curses and mumbles of Kiba as he made his way back into the house. "I don't know what you're so gloomy about. You have a wonderful girlfriend sitting her waiting for you and all you can do is storm around doing chores." Kiba looked at her a minute before she stood and left with a laugh.

Hinata smiled as she stood and walked over to Kiba. "You okay?" He sighed and rubbed his head before nodding.

"Why don't you show your girlfriend around a bit?" Hana asked as she walked past the couple. Kiba looked back at Hinata before he led her out to show her around the compound.

The rookies had gotten together at the new bar-b-q restaurant, and Kiba was now fighting with Choji and Naruto over the last piece of meat as the others ignored them, laughed or tried to stop them. Hinata smiled as she watched Sakura pull Naruto away and make him sit back down. Ino had scolded Choji and Kiba snuck in to steal the piece before anyone could do anything.

"Ha! I win!" He teased only to get a glare from Choji and Naruto.

"It's been so long since we've all been together." Sakura said looking around with a smile. "We've all been pretty busy."

"Some more than others." Ino commented only to get a glare from Sakura. "Well I mean-."

"We all know what you mean." Sakura scolded as she looked around and smiled. Everyone was so happy. Even though it had been less than a year since the devastation, they were still able to laugh and joke with each other. She looked over at Hinata half expecting to feel the guilt rise when she caught her staring at Naruto longingly, but to Sakura's surprised Hinata was sitting and laughing with Kiba who was making stupid jokes and smiling like an idiot when she laughed at them. The two looked perfect together; it was a match that many could see budding. She was glad Hinata was able to move on from Naruto and not dwell on the thoughts of losing to Sakura.

"They look awfully happy together." Ino commented low across the table.

Naruto chuckled as he leaned closer to the two and look at the couple. "That's because they're going out." as the two women looked at him demanding to know how he had known a detail that the two gossipers hadn't, Naruto threw his hands up in front of him. "I found out the last time the guys went out." The women looked back at Kiba and Hinata as she leaned against him with a happy smile across her face. finally each one of the friends had something to open their eyes to. Something that they could see a bright future with.


End file.
